


Make It Mine

by dokidokidk



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, re-posting from aff yay, suggested sexual situation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 23:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6928963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokidokidk/pseuds/dokidokidk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seungcheol is really lucky his girlfriend is an angel that willing to hear about his "kids" ridiculousness on daily basis, even if she looks like a pretty boy every time they meet. “Sometime I wish we are not idols, everything will be so much simpler.” Seungcheol x girl!Jeonghan. AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make It Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Vocal unit is a separate girlband, the others are still under Seventeen. Sort of set in Q&A Scoups' very cute date setting.  
> Happy reading!

_Seventeen’s Dorm 01.20 AM_

The blast surprises the black haired man even more than the actual colorful cut up papers that raining down on him. Seungcheol gapes in confusion as his members, scattered all over the living room in various state of half asleep, suddenly cheering very loudly about something he can’t quiet comprehend, “What?”

Mingyu excitedly waved the pink toy gun beside the leader before screaming, “Congratulation!”

“I can’t believe it!” Wonwoo, another suspect of Seungcheol confetti attack, is shaking the older shoulder and grinning from ear to ear, “You actually can get the angel that pretty much everyone wants to be your girlfriend!”

Seugcheol picks up the remaining colorful paper from his jet black hair as Mingyu runs back to the other and happily chanting ‘we got a new mom’ in an obnoxiously cutesy way and Hoshi muttering ‘you owe me a story man’ at him before ushering the other kids to bed because it’s way too late and they have an early schedule tomorrow.

The leader feels an arm weighing its way on his left shoulder before Doogi-sshi actually speaks beside him, “We need to talk.”

\-----

_Twelve hours earlier_

“We need to stop meeting like this.”

Jeonghan looks up from the menu in her hand to see her boyfriend; sitting in ugly orange couch on a fairly empty café and frowning unhappily at her. The droppy eyed man is dressed in a forest green jacket, white beanie, and oversized sunglasses. She fixes the round rimmed glasses on her own nose before flipping the page again, “Like what?”

“Like this, as if we are on a drug deal.”

The fine girl giggles at the other quips, “You are not tough enough to pull that out baby.”

“What would you know,” Seungcheol pulls down his sunglasses to look threateningly at the other, “I could be a total bad boy before I met you.”

“Yeah right, and those embarrassingly cute pre-debut photos of yours are lies.” Jeonghan puts down her own menu and pushing it to the black haired man, “Pick something, I am hungry.”

“It’s the biggest lie.” Seungcheol grins before opening the menu, he closes it disinterestedly, “Pick for me?”

Jeonghan waves her hand and ordering for both of them. She deliberately deepens her voice, downright growling even, to the waiter. Seungcheol laughs softly when the waiter looks very confused that the voice doesn’t even matches one bit to the supposed smiling pretty boy in front of him.

“I love it when Jeonghannie do that,” The man with jet black hair takes off his sunglasses when the waiter left. He laughs again and his lover is grinning happily at him, “The pure lost on their faces is gold.”

“I know right,” Jeonghan pats the black snapback on top of her head, the one that hiding her soft bluish silver locks, “This disguise is the best.”

“I hate it tough,” The man reaches out for the other right hand and holding it firmly, “And that’s my snapback you are wearing.”

“You left it at my apartment, it’s mine now.” Jeonghan opens and closes her palm in Seungcheol hand, feeling giddy as she sees the quite big size difference, “But you said I look pretty no matter what I wear.”

“You are,” Seungcheol readily answers, not missing a beat, “That’s why I don’t like it; crossdressing hides your beauty from the world.”

“Sweet talker,” The silver haired girl blushes despite her words, “We have been through this talk Seungcheol.”

Seventeen’s leader hums unhappily in agreement. His right hand joining the one on the table and interlacing, trapping Jeonghan smaller palm in the middle until she shakes it off and choosing to intertwine their fingers together, “How’s everyone at the dorm?”

“Seokminnie is still trying to flee to your dorm every chance she gets,” the silver haired beauty unhappily hisses when her boyfriend is pulling her left hand relentlessly, the other just softly laughs, “And Josephine is talking non-stop about your youngest rapper.”

“I saw her cuddling with Soonyoung and watching Mulan on our living room two days ago,” The droppy eyed man grins teasingly, “Should I introduce her to my beloved sexy, free, and single Hansol?”

“You should, she’s getting on my nerve these days,” Jeonghan frees her hands and propping her chin on them, she pouts and slowly battling her eyelashes at the boyfriend, “I want that, I am so jealous.”

“That’s why I always said we should just go and out with it,” Seungcheol runs frustrated hands on the face before continues, “The only thing stopping me from telling the world you’re mine is I don’t want what happened to Soonyoung happen to you.”

“What happened to Soonyoung oppa?”

“You wouldn’t believe what Seokminnie’s fan sent to him,” The black haired man frowns and mumbles, “Freaking scary.”

“It’s not like I don’t know sunshine creepy fanmails either,” The silver haired one rolls her eyes exasperatedly, “She’s dating your very sexy main dancer, she knows her consequences.”

“I don’t want you to know the consequences.”

“I am happily dating Seventeen’s charismatic and super cute leader right now,” Jeonghan pokes on the other cheek until he smiles in response, “I think it will worth everything.”

“Excuse me,” The same waiter from before meekly interrupts the couple, hand full of tray with two serving of steaks on top. Seungcheol looks away quickly and pretend to answer some text, “Here’s your order.”

“Thank you,” Jeonghan growls as answer and smiling back as another waiter puts down their drinks, “Thanks again!”

“Wow,” Seungcheol timidly looks back straight at his girlfriend, “That was close.”

“The media will go crazy when they found out Scoups of Seventeen is dating some growly pretty punk.” Jeonghan giggles when the other throws her a very unimpressed looks, hands moving to rolls the sleeve of her stripped shirt up, “And your fanboys counts will go up the roof.”

“I’d rather be known to be dating Chocolate's angel thank you.”

“Ah,” The silver haired beauty is moving the beans from her plate to Seungcheol’s and taking his share of broccoli before pushing it to the other, “But we can’t have that now can we?”

“I say screw it,” Seungcheol cut up his meal and munch on, letting out pleased sigh before answering, “But I like Jeonghannie too much to let her know my fans’ wrath.”

“You can’t say screw it,” Jeonghan pretends not noticing Seungcheol sneaky hands on her fries, “Your kids will be upset.”

“See, you are ready to become the mother of my children!” The leader points a fork at the other, “Help me with those seven pains in the butt brats.”

Jeonghan laughs abruptly and chokes a bit on her meal before Seungcheol hands her his drink, she sips a lot and breaths slowly before answering, “You never told me what happened at your dorm last week.”

“It was Soonyoung that stole Doogi-sshi phone and text me the fake schedule,” Seungcheol frowns at the unhappy memory; “Total chaos.”

“Was it as bad as the ‘Seokminnie forgot where she was and flashing everyone at your dorm with her sleeping attire at the breakfast table’ accident?”

“Soonyoung’s expression is so priceless,” The older one covers his lips and trying not to laugh, “What a way to found out he’s dating your sunshine.”

Jeonghan giggles, “So, was it that bad?”

“Almost, They still tease me about my,” Seungcheol bites on the meat and making a quoting motion with his fingers, “Debauched looks up until now.”

“You did run away from my room pretty fast, still half-dressed and everything,” Jeonghan smirks, “Bet you also screamed to the taxi driver all the way to your dorm.”

“I did,” Seungcheol sighs, “You have no idea how scary Doogi-sshi is if we miss our schedule.”

“I am on the same group as Jihoonie darling, I think I have an idea,” Jeonghan runs the broccoli on her fork through the sauce before eating it; “You left your beloved Captain America boxer on my room by the way.”

Seungcheol raises an eyebrow, “I did?”

“You should take it next time you come over,” The silver haired beauty continues eating calmly and ignoring the other teasing leers, “The maknae likes to rummages through my closet on daily basis.”

“Chan likes to sleep on his roommate bed no matter whose it is,” Seungcheol scrunched up his forehead and move his empty plate away, “Maknae and their super weird habits.”

Jeonghan laughs lightly and continues on, trying so hard to ignore her boyfriend adoring look on her, “Don’t stare.”

Seungcheol mumbles unintelligibly before propping his chin on his interlaced fingers and concentrating on the other completely, the cute way she eats, the way she cut her meal to bits before savoring them slowly, the way she licks the sauce on her pretty pink lips, the adorable annoyed look she gave him from time to time because he is still staring, the ways she made him falling all over again.

“I love you Jeonghannie.”

“Huh?"

“So bad it hurts,” She looks surprised, tough Seungcheol finds it so cute when her eyes go all wide and her cheeks reddens yet she still continue sips her soda, “I want the world to know that we belong to each other.”

“Are you really serious about that?”

“Loving you? Absolutely,” The leader sighs in contentment, “Sometime I wish we are not idols, everything will be so much simpler.”

“Ah,” Jeonghan blushes even more when the other reaches out for her hands, “How come?”

“Just you and me, being happy together in a happy ordinary life,” Seungcheol makes a circling motion on her skin with his thumb, “Just us against the world.”

The silver haired beauty smiles when the other warm lips touch the back of her hand. He lets her go and taking out his wallet before putting a few bills on the table, “Let’s go home.”

“If the news about us goes out,” Jeonghan takes off her glasses, “Are you ready to face the mess?”

“Sure, anything for you,” Seungcheol stands up and throw the other, who is busy keying something to her phone, a questioning look, “What are you doing?”

The smaller one stands up too and shows him the screen, set to send to a certain peach haired leader; _I am dating Choi Seungcheol, it’s been six months._

“What are you going to do?”

“Well,” She smiles a little before hitting the send button, “Because you say screw it.”

Jeonghan pulls the other beanie, giggling lightly at Seugcheol bewildered look and his black hair that sticks up everywhere. The beauty taking off her snapbacks, letting the gorgeous silver locks flow freely down her nape before firmly holding her boyfriend neck and drawing closer, “Hey baby,”

Seungcheol blinks but also leaning closer, nose to nose now, “Yeah?”

Jeoghan closes the gap, “I love you too.”

\-----

_Seventeen’s Dorm 01.11 AM_

The leader of Seventeen is standing frozen in front of the dorm’s door, hands unconsciously tightens the jacket to protect himself from the cold wind. The black haired man bits his lower lips worriedly, contemplating on who might still be awake on this hour. Doogi-sshi is obviously still awake, probably ranting about the online news on his dating scandal too. Soonyoung is probably awake too, most likely trying to calm their manager down a little bit so he wouldn’t eat Seungcheol alive the moment he shows up. He squats down and running frustrated fingers through his black mop when he remembers what his beloved girlfriend said less than an hour ago.

_“Why did you that?” Seungcheol scrolled through bunch of articles on his phone, all talking about the hottest news on Seventeen’s Scoups and Chocolate’s Jeonghan dating theory, while trying to put his jeans on, “I think we broke the media.”_

_“I have to beat Seokminne’s grand entrance at your dorm right,” Jeonghan watched the other struggle from her bed, small happy smile playing on the lips; “Did I win?”_

_“Obviously,” Seungcheol chuckled, “Now Soonyoung is going to be super unbearable about all of this.”_

_“About that,” The silver haired beauty laughed sheepishly, “He already knows.”_

_“What?” He pocketed his phone before looking at her unbelievingly, “How?”_

_“Well, Seokminne knows about us,” Jeonghan bit her lips and sat down, hands pulling on the blanket to cover herself up, “I assume she told Soonyoung oppa.”_

_“That’s why he hack Doogi-sshi’s phone last week,” The leader shrugged on the t-shirt before picking his jacket, “Traitor.”_

_“Don’t be mad,” Jeonghan leaned up on her knees and latches both arm on the ready-to-leave boyfriend’s neck before kissing him softly, “I really wish my baby the best of luck for his upcoming storm.”_

The sounds coming from the door in front of him wakes Seungcheol up from his weird mussing, he squints his eyes from the sudden light before a hand grabs the leader arm and forcing him to stand and stumbles inside,

“Found him!”

The blast surprises the black haired man even more than the actual colorful cut up papers that raining on him. Seungcheol gapes in confusion as his members, scattered all over the living room in various state of half asleep, suddenly cheering very loudly about something he can’t quiet comprehend, “What?”

Mingyu excitedly waved the pink toy gun beside the leader before screaming, “Congratulation!”

“I can’t believe it!” Wonwoo, another suspect of Seungcheol confetti attack, is shaking the older shoulder and grinning from ear to ear, “You actually can get the angel that pretty much everyone wants to be your girlfriend!”

Seugcheol picks up the remaining colorful paper from his jet black hair as Mingyu runs back to the other and happily chanting ‘we got a new mom’ in an obnoxiously cutesy way and Hoshi muttering ‘you owe me a story man’ at him before ushering the other kids to bed because it’s way too late and they have an early schedule tomorrow.

The leader feels an arm weighing its way on his left shoulder before Doogi-sshi actually speaks beside him, “We need to talk.”

The manager firmly places a hand on his back and guiding him to the couch. He awakwardly waves to the last members leaving; Jun with a very sleepy Minghao on his back, before sitting in front of the older man who cross his arms expectantly.

Seungcheol licks his lips nervously, “I can explain.”

“Please do so,” Doogi-sshi raises an eyebrow, “I’d like to know why the leader himself is trending number one on twitter for almost six hours straight.”

“I am in love.”

“You are twenty three already, two years away from debut,” The eyebrow rises higher, “You should know not to pull off thing like this.”

“I know.”

“Why can’t I call you at all?” The older one sighs, “Where were you?”

“I turned off my phone,” Seungcheol bites his lips before mumbling lowly, “Jeonghan’s apartment.”

“You have no idea how much chaos you did Seungcheol.”

The black haired man hold down his head even lower from the other cold tone. He is vaguely aware of soft footsteps coming his way before Soonyoung is sitting beside him and throwing an arm around his shoulder, “He knows he is guilty Doogi-sshi,” The dancer looks at their exhausted manager before continues, “I will handle this, please have some rest.”

“I am holding a press conference for you tomorrow,” The oldest one stands and throw one last look at the two men on the couch, “Make sure you show up at my office by six thirty sharp”

Seungcheol nods weakly and stares at the leaving figure. Suddenly the arm on his shoulder tightens and Soonyoung voice booms on his left ear, “Details!”

“You already know,” Soonyoung laughs at the accusation, “Don’t even pretend like you don’t.”

“Since when?”

“I don’t know,” Seungcheol shrugs the other arm off, “Months ago.”

“Was it around her solo special stage on fall?” The blonde laughs when the other blushes furiously, “Oh my God.”

“I’ve seen the way you gawk every time Seokmin sings you know.”

“I never hide the fact that I am her biggest fan,” Soonyoung grins wolfishly, “We are talking about your case now.”

Seungcheol run his hands on the black mop again, mussing it even further, “I’m in trouble.”

“No you don’t,” The dancer leans back on the cushion, “Doogi-sshi will forgive you.”

“And the fans?”

“They will learn to accept it eventually.”

“Easy for you to say that,” Seungcheol rolls his eyes unhappily, “They ship you and Seokmin so hard even before you guys start dating.”

“Just throw some cute pda here and there sometimes,” Soonyoung winks before continues, “Girls dig those.”

“Yeah,” The droppy eyed man answers skeptically, “Right.”

“I am happy for you Seungcheol hyung.”

“Ah,” Seungcheol watches his friend smiles warmly before yawning and bouncing up from his seat, “Thank you.”

“Up you go,” Soonyoung holds up his hand and pulling the black haired man up, his smile widens, “Try to get enough sleep okay, you have a big day tomorrow.”

“I should,” Seungcheol smiles, feeling so happy about everything that has happened despite what he has to face the next day, “I don’t think I can do that tough.”

“It feels too good to be real right,” The dancer pats the leader back before walking away to his room; said leader who quickly trails him to the second floor, “I’ve been there.”


End file.
